


Three Long Years

by CallipygianCarnivore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Fanfiction, I might add more characters and relationships stand by, M/M, No Sburb Session AU, monster au, vampire!Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallipygianCarnivore/pseuds/CallipygianCarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER.</p><p>You had never considered the possibility that you might be SEVERELY HOMOSEXUAL, because you were slightly preoccupied with the fact that you are NOT HUMAN, your association with your friends puts their LIVES AT STAKE, and most people would love to see you DEAD.</p><p>You might possibly be head-over-heels for JOHN EGBERT and to be honest you don't know what to do.</p><p>[This work is indefinitely suspended]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, not to mention my first homestuck work. I wrote down the basic intro on a whim and whoops it became this after like 800000000 severe edits and rewrites. I know its short so please leave kudos and/or a comment if you would like to see it continued! Enjoy!
> 
> (I may not update extremely often if this is continued, its likely going to be like once a week sorry)
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Amarkes73 for helping me edit!

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you have been NINETEEN YEARS OLD for three years now.

You currently have NO FUCKING CLUE where you are, which is definitely not a good sign when you are feared as a MONSTER by MOST OF SOCIETY.

You glance down at the VERY BLATANTLY DEAD person in front of you and your chest tightens; you are finding it CONSIDERABLY DIFFICULT to breathe.  
Seeing as it has become a regular event, you had hoped that someday you would get used to your occasional UNCONSCIOUS MURDERING SPREES. Apparently not yet.

You really wish you could stop. You wish you could go back three years ago and stop your EXTRAORDINARILY STUPID past self from taking the extra shift. You wholeheartedly regret stumbling tiredly down a VERY SKETCHY shortcut back home, where you, DAVE STRIDER, the MOST IRONIC COOLKID to have ever graced this earth, became a VAMPIRE.

~

You awake suddenly with a start, dazed for a moment as you slowly open your eyes.

“OH HELL NO.”

That asshole left the curtains hanging wide open and _jesus fuck has the sun always been that bright._

You reach over to the nightstand for your shades and slide them on your face, the relief from the blinding light soothing and instantaneous. You manage to roll yourself out of bed and shut the curtains before getting dressed. 

You enter the kitchen and there she is, bustling around making breakfast as if she’s preparing for a typical day. Of course the very idea of that is ridiculous, because nothing about your lives is typical.

“G’mornin Jade”, you mumble, and she turns around, eyes shining brightly. “Hey, Dave!” she responds, chipper as always.

“Why is it always necessary for you to open the curtains in every room? It’s like you’re trying to burn my delicate lady eyes right out of their sockets. I’m too fragile for this rough treatment.” You say, faking a swoon.

Jade chuckles a little but then the fluffy white dog ears atop her head sag a bit and she gives you a sad smile. “You wouldn’t get it Dave, you don’t have such extraordinarily obvious mutations that prevent you from going out in the daytime. I never get to leave the apartment like you do, I’ve gotta get some sunlight somehow so I don’t go crazy locked up in here.”

You flinch a little when she says _mutations_ , you somehow forgot that she grew up constantly being told she was a monster. A mutant. 

“Ah yes, I forgot that I spend my days happily frolicking around in meadows, picking flowers and singing with the animals while victimized little Jade is trapped in a dingy old apartment all by herself,” You say sarcastically, throwing in a raised eyebrow for added effect. Your quick attempt to improve the mood just made everything awkward shit she’s just staring at you shitshitshit-

She suddenly bursts into a fit of giggles, actually doubling over a little, and you think she’s probably imagining you dancing in a field like a complete dork. Actually you know she’s imagining that, because she’s terrible at controlling her telepathic sense- an ability few Hybrids like her are gifted with- and the image is being projected into your head.  
You’re immediately glad for your shades as your cheeks tinge red, and you push the images away with a disgusted shiver. You interrupt her laughter by explaining that you are the very epitome of cool, and you wouldn’t be caught dead in any sort of situation even remotely resembling that one. Half because even though that would be funny it would be more embarrassing than ironic, and half because you can’t even die anyways.

Jade grins and goes back to frying her eggs reluctantly, more because that shit was about to burn more than your sickest comebacks than because she was trying to ignore your awkward rambling. Or so you hope. She’s assured you on multiple occasions that it’s endearing when you do that, and every time you deny it because although you are many things, endearing is not one of them. 

You’ve known Jade most of your life, over ten years now, and as far as you know, you have been her only human friend. You remember clearly to this day how you met, when she freaked the fuck out and hid behind a trash can when you saw her foraging through one behind your apartment building, and proceeded to try to offer her some actual food. You’d been friends ever since, yada yada yada, happily ever after. You wish. It took you an hour just to convince her you weren’t hiding a shotgun behind your scrawny nine year-old back, and even longer to make her believe you sincerely wanted to help her.

You've always been one of the “Sympathizers”, a nickname given to anyone who doesn’t follow society’s expectation that all non-humans be discriminated against. You never really got why everyone hated all Hybrids- the peaceful ones, such as Anthromorphs like Jade, had really had done nothing wrong. The not-so-docile varieties like pure-blooded vampires at least usually did their best to find an alternative, such as blood donations stolen (okay maybe that bit isn’t so great) from hospitals.  
You however, are not a pure-blooded vampire. Being born as a vampire to vampire parents meant pure-bloods got extreme urges to kill. You had been bitten. That meant about once a month you wake up with an innocent’s blood on your hands (and mouth) in an unfamiliar place with only a vague recollection of what had happened. 

If those myths about vampires being harmed or killed by sunlight, silver, garlic or crosses were true, you very well might have just offed yourself the first time it happened. Unfortunately, humans have yet to discover a method of killing your kind.

“Daaaaave!”

Jade waves her hand in front of your face, snapping you away from your daydream and back into reality.

“Did you even pay attention to a word I just said?” She’s looking at you expectantly. Shit.

“………What.” How eloquent, you deserve a fucking certificate for that one. You can see it now: ‘Awarded to Dave Strider for the World’s Most Fucking Elegant Response.’

She gives you a stern glance and sends you a sort of vibe that speaks for itself, meaning she wants to lecture you but apparently the thing she said is important, so she’s going to hold off for now.

“What I SAID was that my sister and brother, who happen to be my only remaining family, are going to be visiting and I want to offer them a place to stay while they are here. I think you at least deserve to know that they’ll be here tomorrow so you will have time to clean up your room for John.” She smirks at you and fuck, why did she say clean up your room for John?

“Oh, I also did mention that Jane will be staying with me in my room and John will be staying in yours. You didn’t protest so…” she trails off, an evil grin on her face. You know from experience and countless lost arguments that there’s no getting around Jade once she has her mind set on something. Oh no.

Sharing a room with another guy? You’ll be fine, right? After all, you are 1005% sure you are NOT GAY. At all. Nope. You will develop a beautiful broship with this kid that will be have a fucking record-breaking amount of no homo. It will be legendary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is secretly a soccer mom but sshhshhh he won't admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took a bit longer than I said it would, sorry. It's even shorter than chapter one, unfortunately, because exams are coming up and I am making futile attempts to study. I'll make chapter three 2,000+ words to make up for it! Thanks for all your comments guys, I really appreciate it.

Your name is Dave Strider, and boy do you hate grocery shopping.

Maneuvering a creaky four-wheeled device between aisles packed with older suburban women is just not your idea of fun. 

You barely manage to swerve out of the way of a soccer mom who is pretty damn determined to get a box of Lucky Charms before the brat in her cart throws a fucking tantrum. You snatch a gallon of milk and get the fuck out of the freezer aisle because holy shit it’s cold in there, speed through the self-checkout, and abscond the hell out of that death trap of a business.

Luckily your apartment building is only about a half-mile from the grocery store. Even with the resilience that’s been worn into you through a lifetime of strifing, walking much farther than that under the summer sun with about a dozen grocery bags would suck. You think back to your conversation with Jade this morning, wondering what her siblings are like. She wouldn’t tell you a whole lot about them, she just mentioned that she hasn’t spoken with them in years. Jade Harley, Jane Crocker, and John Egbert. You had asked her why the three of them all had different last names, to which she responded that they all had different fathers. That means they’re probably not both part dog like Jade.

After a glance at your (very ironic) anime watch you begin the short walk back, hoping to dump the stuff on Jade so you can get to the club before opening time. The last thing you need is Vantas yelling at you again; the guy can probably rant for hours without stopping for breath, shit’s ridiculous.

\--

Your name is John Egbert, and you are ridiculously nervous for no good reason.

Throughout your life you have been beaten, chased, and ridiculed, but despite how terrifying that can be the prospect of meeting the guy Jade lives with is what’s making you freak out right now. This is definitely not the biggest problem you have ever faced- so why are you so panicky? “It’s just for a month,” you mutter, trying to reassure yourself. Jade has told you quite a bit about this ‘Dave Strider’, which only makes the prospect of sharing a room with him so much more intimidating. Apparently he’s a ‘stuck up cool kid asshole.’ Great.

Your sister Jane glances over at you and gives you a reassuring smile. She has a large hood pulled up to hide the pointy cat ears that doomed her to be forever hated. She looks almost as nervous as you feel.  
The two of you haven’t seen Jade in 5 years, after Jane and Jade had a big falling-out over her friendship with Dave. When Jade contacted her saying that Dave had been turned, Jane had a change of heart and stopped ignoring her. Well, now she’s finally decided to stay with them while you’re both in the area.

The train starts to slow and it takes you a minute to realize that this is your stop. You nudge Jane and hurriedly stand up and gather your things, dashing off the subway before the doors close. The ceiling is very low in the station, and is making you feel very claustrophobic, so you hurry up the stairs as fast as you can without looking weird.

“What is the apartment building called again?” Jane questions, looking distinctly lost as she squints in the sudden sunlight.

“I think it’s like ‘Prospitian Residences’ or something like that?”

Jane automatically spins and starts marching down some random street, calling out something about intuition and gesturing for you to follow as she speeds away.

You’ve been following her for about ten minutes when you pass the station for the third time, and decide that you have had enough of going in pointless circles, which you immediately tell her. “It’s around here somewhere Jane, but I don’t think we _really need_ to check that way _again_.” You stop her before she can dash back down the same street she went the first time. “Let’s just ask for directions.”

You make a beeline for the nearest pedestrian, a guy laden down with plastic bags who looks to be about your age, with dark shades and unbelievably white-blonde hair. You wonder if he bleaches it.  
“Excuse me, do you know how to get to Prospitian Residences?” you say, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. For a second you think he looks surprised- it’s hard to tell with those massive sunglasses- but he almost immediately recovers. “I’m actually headed there right now, so you can tag along.” He kinda smirks a little, all bold and arrogant, and then practically _saunters_ down a street in the opposite direction of where Jane had been dashing around. 

“Intuition my ass,” You mutter just loudly enough for Jade to hear, and silently hope this guy actually knows where the fuck he’s going.


	3. Next Chapter?

As of now this work is indefinitely suspended, I haven't been able to get up the motivation to write recently. Sorry. I'll probably come back to this within the next few months. ):


End file.
